ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Bio Planet WoO
is a giant hero themed tokusatsu that premiered April 9, 2006 and aired at 7:30 pm on NHK and ran for 13 episodes. WoO was one of many unused ideas created by the late Eiji Tsuburaya as story connecting to the show, Ultra Q. The story revolves around a living creature which came from a comet named WoO; in the series, WoO is befriended by a young girl named Ai; both are chased by a mysterious organization called SWORD who sees WoO as a threat to humanity. At the same time, giant monsters have invaded in search of WoO. The story itself follows the original script Tsuburaya intended for the show. Characters Protagonists *'WoO': The only survivor of his species, wandered in space until he crashed on Earth. There, he befriended Ai and develops a strong bond with her that he'd protect her at any cost. He uses his antennae to connect to electronic devices (mainly a cell phone) to communicate with Ai. *'Ai Kumasiro': Junior high school 2nd grade. She stays with her mother and loves soccer. She travels with WoO after their encounter. Her school is then attacked by a giant monster, which resulted in her being the lone survivor of the attack. *'Kiyomi Kumasiro': Ai's mother and secondary chief editor at the magazine "CHEMISTRY." *'Akita': A reporter of magazine "CHEMISTRY" of the same publisher as Kiyomi. *'Kotaro': Ai's classmate. After he leaves working in the Convenient Store; his dream is to become a movie director. He seems to be attracted to Ai. Later mutated into Gelbile MK in episode 10. SWORD *'Yaman': The leader of SWORD. It reveals that his daughter was killed in the incident that Ai survived and because of that holds a personal vendetta against the alien life forms, including WoO. *'Kirishi': Field Agent for SWORD. *'Katsura': Field Researcher for SWORD, she eventually becomes an ally to Ai and WoO helping them escape from her colleagues. *'Sakuraba': Field Agent of SWORD who keeps tabs on Ai and WoO. *'Nagakura': Biological Researcher for SWORD. He uses WoO's artifact and turns into the monster Gelnoide in episodes 12 and 13. *'Gonda': Katsura's sweetheart and ace combat specialist for SWORD's mobile unit. He is portrayed by Shigeki Kagemaru. *'Waver': Head of SWORD's mobile unit and his part of SWORD's US branch in Arizona. Kaiju *Gelnake (Episodes 1-2) *Galrobe (Episode 3) *Gelbelio (Episode 4) *Gelbile (Episode 5) *Gelbile MK (Episode 10) *Gelnoide (Episodes 12-13) Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # Manga Bio Planet also had a manga that ran for six chapters of a single volume collection. Unlike the show, the manga Bio Planet WoO only featured Small WoO and no giant monsters and is considered a slice of life. Songs :;Opening *"Guardian Angel" by Splash Candy :;Ending * **Artist: Girls On The Run Gallery AWWW ITS SOOO CUTE THE BBBABBB.png External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1048899/ Bio Planet WoO] at the Internet Movie Database. id:Bio Planet WoO Category:Series Category:Non-Ultra Series Category:Bio Planet WoO Category:Heisei Series